elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shalidor's Maze
Flame Atronoch? I was attacked by two Storm Atronach, not two flame. maybe it's random? Actually, I just re-loaded the save and now I got two flame ones, weird. did it again and this time i got one storm and one frost 00:32, November 19, 2011 (UTC) actually, sometimes 3 spawn. got two storm and one flame. so yeah either way, i think the article shuold be reworded to say two or three atronachs 00:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) I was attacked by 1 storm and 1 frost astronach, so i think it's random, depending on your level or something like that. Also, i added a warning to the main page, since it was hard to spot in the bugs list, and its pretty major (if you dont want to loose your companion, that is) : ::I'd powered attack the Deadrea after killing the first fire Atronach he summon in the "trial world" then telported infront of the mage and had to fight two Snow Atronachs but no Deadrea :(. --JacktheBlack (talk) 16:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Dremora Bug. I killed the Dremora with my first hit (should have read this page first!) and got stuck inside the trial of conjuration zone. I was able to un-stick myself by using the console to "resurrect" the dremora, and fought him more slowly using magic/shouts and I was teleported back to the entrance for the atronach fight. No need to reload previous save. This would obviously only work on pc. 08:12, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Companions getting stuck (PS3 solved) I was able to fix this bug by walking Lydia out until she refused to walk any further. I helped her along by pushing her with Unrelenting Force. This knocked her off her feet and into a position where she could walk out on her own from there without any other problems. East Wall Using the Whirlwind Sprint shout you can get on the east wall. Toward the end was a cut-out room in the wall with an ebony shield and ebony mace on the floor. You can also get here by jumping on the west wall and walking over the roof covering the word wall. --jimnms (talk) 10:54, January 12, 2012 (UTC) COMPANION STUCK AT DOOR (XBOX) My companion gets stuck when leaving maze building to skyrim. When she (Uthgerd the Unbroken) approaches the door leading back to Skyrim, she diappears, then reappears around the corner from the bottom of the stairs. 18:09, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Restoration level up works good here If you have enchanted four items (clothes or armor, a necklace, a ring, and a hat or helmet) each with fortify restoration of 25% or more - so that the total is 100% or greater, you can cast healing spells while being attacked in the magic sphere without using any magicka at all. This means you can use this place as an opportunity to level up restoration very fast, continuously in fact. And since restoration is one of the harder and more dreary skills to level up it is well worth attempting. One thing I like to do in combination with "FREE RESTORATION" is to strap the triggers to on with a rubber band (console) or use any convenient means to keep keyboard buttons pressed down (PC) 20:41, October 27, 2016 (UTC) 20:42, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Skyrim location? Is there a reason why this page does not have the SkyrimLocation infobox? AgentOfMara (talk) 10:36, December 6, 2016 (UTC)